I thought you were different
by Biby-chan26
Summary: Los padres de Hinata la obligan a ir aun colegio en Inglaterra, su vida da un giro de 180  al conocer a Naruto en el trayecto.¿el amor o el odio?¿cual podrá más?


_Disclaimer _

_ Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto,pero la trama es totalmente mia._

**I thought you were different**

PVO de Hinata

No puedo creer que el día de mañana partiré a Inglaterra, me pone triste la idea de que dejaré a mi familia, a mis amigos. Pues ni modos, además yo no elegí irme a ese colegio, mis padres me obligaron ir a el, porque es la mejor opción para mi como la futura presidenta de todas y cada una de las empresas de mi papa "El Gran Señor Hyuga", aun recuerdo ese día, como si fuera ayer.

_**Entraron a mi habitación mis padres.**_

_**-Hinata, reconsidéralo, es la mejor oportunidad en la vida, que tu familia sea multimillonaria no significa que tienes todo en bandeja de plata, tienes suerte que nosotros tengamos las posibilidades económicas para que te podamos costear ese colegio, ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta la colegiatura al mes?-dijo mi madre severamente**_

_**-No sé-respondí cabizbaja.**_

_**-Pues Hinata, cuesta 15000 dólares-me sorprendí al oír que mi madre pronunciaba esa cantidad**_

_**-¡¿Qué?-no pude evitar gritar**_

_**-Si lo que oíste, 15000 dólares –**_

_**-Esta bien, iré-soy tonta al ir a ese estúpido colegio.**_

_**-Bueno, haz tus maletas, ya que en una semana te vas a ir a Inglaterra –**_

Regresando al punto inicial extrañaré a mi familia. Oí como abrieron mi puerta.

-¿Ya estas lista?-preguntó mi padre.

-Supongo –respondí

-Vamos, te espera Shikamaru abajo- Shikamaru es mi chofer personal, que horror, siempre he querido irme a un lugar solo sin chofer, sin cinco o seis guardaespaldas a mi lado.

-Espera-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te haz arrepentido de tu decisión?-preguntó preocupado mi padre.

-No, pensé que tú me ibas a llevar al aeropuerto –

-Cierto, pero me surgió un compromiso, así que no podre, Hinata me diste un gran susto-dijo aliviado mi padre.

-Yo te di un susto y tú me diste una decepción- le dije a mi padre tan indignada

-Lo siento hija, toma-me dio una carpeta.

-¿Qué es?-

-Dentro de esa carpeta están los documentos de el colegio, abajo hay una maleta donde están tus libretas, libros, útiles para el colegio, casi se me olvidaba toma, en esta tarjeta hay 50000 dólares, cada mes de depositare 20000-

-Ok, ¿el boleto?-me entregó el boleto.

-Bueno ahora si hija, te extrañaré mucho, cuídate- y en ese momento empecé a bajar por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, tomé la maleta que me había dicho mi padre, abrí la puerta y nuevamente baje las escaleras pero esta vez de la entrada principal y ahí se encontraba la limosina y Shikamaru dijo:

-¿La ayudó con las maletas?- Preguntó amablemente como siempre.

-No, gracias Shikamaru-y aunque le había dicho que no a Shikamaru, el llevo todas las maleta a la limosina -Gracias-

-No hay de que -en ese momento el abrió la puerta y entre a la limosina.

Entonces nos encaminamos al aeropuerto. Después de un largo camino llegamos.

-Señorita Hyuga ya llegamos a su destino- Al llegar Shikamaru abrió la puerta aunque ya le había dicho mil quinientas veces que no lo haga, pero en fin ¿Qué se va hacer? Con la ayuda de Shikamaru salí de la limosina

-Por favor llámame Hinata –

-No puedo, si lo hiciera me despedirían –

-Bueno, en ese caso Shikamaru, lastima-sonreí

-Que le vaya bien en su vuelo señorita Hyuga-

-Gracias-y entonces el me ayudó con las maletas hasta la entrada del aeropuerto donde ahí me esperaba Shino otro trabajador de papá, no entendió el acoso de mi padre, ¿acaso cree que no puedo hacer las cosas sola?

-Buenos días señorita Hyuga –

-Buenos días Shino-entonces Shino colocó todas mis maletas en una de esas cosas para cargarlas.

-Señorita Hyuga, voy a llevar sus maletas, dentro del avión estará Kiba, que la atenderá en el viaje-

-Gracias por informarme-y entonces el se fue con la maletas.

Fui al área para subir al avión. Le entregue mi boleto subí al avión. Buscaba mi asiento cuando vi a un hombre acercarse al lugar donde me encontraba exactamente en el numero 1520.

-Señorita Hyuga- asentí con la cabeza

-Disculpa, ¿Que se le ofrece?-pregunté

-Esa pregunta yo la debí hacer-me empecé a reír.

-Oh, lo siento mucho-

-No, usted discúlpeme a mí –

-Hazme un favor-

-¿Cuál señorita Hyuga?-

-No soporto que me traten así-

-¿Dije algo malo?-dijo con tono de preocupación-No se lo diga a su padre, me despediría, por favor no le vaya decir-dijo en tono de suplica, oh, por dios como lo odio.

-No me refería a eso, por favor llámame Hinata-se vio en su expresión una cara de alivio.

-Ah, que alivio-suspiró- Hinata-

-Si, exacto-

-Entonces Hinata-

-Gracias, me harías otro favor –

-Por supuesto –

-Bueno me podrías traer algo de comer y de beber, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-dije sarcásticamente la pregunta que la había hecho.

-Me llamo Kiba-

-Es un gusto –

-El gusto es mío-

Después de un rato Kiba trajo lo que le había pedido, comí, pero solo había pasado una hora, que fastidio. En aquel momento de mi bolso saque una libreta negra con estrellas azules. Me pare de mi asiento, un segundo para ir al baño. Al salir del baño estaba caminando y de repente choque un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules; se encontraba vestido con pantalón de mezclilla negro, playera blanca y unos tenis del mismo color, visiblemente atractivo. Al reaccionar le conteste de inmediato al chico.

-Lo siento-dije algo nerviosa, mejor dicho 1000% nerviosa.

-Perdón, no me había percatado de que alguien más estaba de pie-dijo aquella melodiosa voz, con una sonrisa en aquellos labios.

-Fue culpa mía-sonreía.

-No, fue mía-me dio mi cuaderno.

-Gracias, fue un error tome él cuaderno equivocado-le di el cuaderno que tenia en mis manos.

-No, gracias a ti-se levanto y me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, con gusto extendí mi brazo.

-Gracias-me sonroje.-Me llamo Hinata.

-Yo soy Naruto, ¿Vienes acompañada?-que pregunta, eso me sonroja cada vez más.

-No, ¿Y tú?-pregunte.

-Entonces quieres acompañarme en mi asiento-preguntó solamente asentí con la cabeza.

-¿A que vas a Inglaterra?-pregunte precipitadamente pasa sacar un tema de conversación.

-Voy a estudiar al Institute Of England –me sorprendió oír que iría al mismo colegio que estoy yendo obligada al menos conocería a alguien muy agradable como Naruto.

-¿En serio?-pregunte

-Si, ¿Por?-Me respondió amablemente.

-Porque también voy a el-respondí de golpe

─Eso significa que nos volveremos a encontrar-

─Probablemente-y me empecé a reír.

-Hinata-me sorprendió muchísimo ver a Neji.

-Neji- no pude evitar levantarme del asiento y abrazarlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Podemos hablar un momento-me preguntó y obviamente iba decir que si.

-Si, nada mas me das un momentito-asintió con la cabeza-el asiento de adelante, ahí te veo-

-Ok- se dio la vuelta y se sentó y yo hice lo mismo y le dije a Naruto:

-Creo que lo dejaremos para otro momento-y vi su cara desilusión.

-Supongo que si- y vi que arranco una hoja de su libreta y anoto un número-Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme cuando quieras-le sonreí y le respondí:

-Gracias, que amable- y tome la hoja entre mis manos-Nos vemos-sonreí y me fui a mi asiento a hablar con Neji.

PVO Naruto.

No puedo creer que de aquella limosina hayan salido tantas maletas, alrededor de nueve a diez, dios mío, y también, ¿Una chica? Oh, pensé que solo poseía maletas.

Olvidando las maletas, que linda chica, es hermosa, se encuentra con un blusón rosado y un pantalón de mezclilla azul. Aquél la ayudó el se encontraba con un traje de chofer, me da inmensísima rabia. Hoy estoy enloqueciendo no puede ser, no puede ser, me niego rotundamente. No y no. No estoy celoso de aquel chico que la ayudo. Por dios Naruto solo es una chica común y corriente.

-¿Sr. Usumaki le llevo sus maletas?-me sacó de mis pensamientos Choji. Como lo odio cada vez que tengo algún pensamiento bueno lo arruina todo.

-Obviamente, ¿Acaso no para eso te pagan?-le dije molesto, por dios que siente ashh.

-Discúlpeme, Sr. Usumaki-

-Lleve mis maletas y…..despídase del trabajo ¿Ok?-solo afirmó con la cabeza-Se dice si Señor Usumaki, ¡¿Entendido?-

-Si, Sr. Usumaki-dijo con tono de indignación.

-Así me gusta-y se retiró con todo y mis maletas

Por fin se fue ese estúpido de Choji que me molesta tanto con su comportamiento ashh, hoy seré bueno, y no diré nada pero la próxima adiosito mi querido Choji.  
>Llegue a la entrada del aeropuerto y vi nuevamente aquella chica, ¿Con otro chico? Por dios creo que aquella joven es sociable con Z.<p>

Entonces en aquel momento el solo llevo sus maletas. Alivio. No se hay algo en esa chica que me gusta, solo son su servidumbre. Que suerte he tenido es igual que yo. Rica, bella, hermosa, bueno solo se eso, ya que no he hablado con ella. Voy a armarme de valor. Mire el reloj eran las nueve. Oh, rayos ya no hay tiempo ya tengo que subir al avión, que mal será otro día si quizás nos encontráramos otra día.

Entre al avión y ahí se encontraba ella en el asiento 1520 maldición el mío es el 1524, al menos estoy atrás.  
>Pero que demonios esta con otro chico, esto anda mal, ambos vamos a Inglaterra, pero ella no se me hace de un solo hombre. Pero de que hablo tampoco soy muy fiel que digamos.<br>Resignación. En aquel momento se paro su acompañante y tenia uniforme de trabajador. Buena señal.

Oh dios mío estoy hartándome de mi comportamiento. Llame varias veces al servicio y ninguno se asomo. Demonios no hay servicio decente. Ni modos tendré que ir yo, así que con la misma me dirigí hacia ahí choque con alguien, por dios no ve su camino.

-Lo siento-dijo la persona con la que había chocado. Ya iba empezar a armar mi escandalo cuando vi que era aquella chica que estaba viendo desde hace un rato. Al fin salí de mi estado de atolondrado y respondí:

-Perdón, no me había percatado de que alguien más estaba de píe-le conteste a la chica amablemente, extraño de mi, no soy nada amable.

-No, fue mía-

-Fue culpa mía-sentí que ella se culpaba de algo insignificante

─Gracias, fue un error tome él cuaderno equivocado-

-No, gracias a ti-agarre el cuaderno que me dio.

_-G_racias-se sonrojo, que hermosa se ve.-Me llamo Hinata-

-Yo soy Naruto, ¿Vienes acompañada?-idiota, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-No ¿Y tú?-pregunto toda colorada.

-Entonces, ¿quieres acompañarme en mi asiento?- solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿A que vas a Inglaterra?-preguntó en seco, solamente sonríe y respondí.

-Voy a estudiar al Institute Of England -

-¿En serio?-

-Si, ¿Por?-

-Porque también voy a el-me quede sorprendido al oír que nos dirigimos al mismo destino.

─Eso significa que nos volveremos a encontrar- me miro algo confundida.

─Probablemente-Empezó a reír y en aquel momento un chico estúpido interrumpió diciendo:

─Hinata─

-Neji-le dijo alegremente y se levanto del asiento y lo abrazo-¿Qué haces aquí?-me shockeo la acción de ella de abrazarlo y su cara.

-Podemos hablar un momento-le preguntó aquel chico estúpido que interrumpió mi linda conversación con ella.

-Si, nada mas me das un momentito-el chico solo asintió con la cabeza-el asiento de adelante, ahí te veo-

-Ok- y por fin el odioso se fue y ella volvió al asiento.

-Creo que lo dejaremos para otro momento-y solo asentí.

-Supongo que si- respondí y en una hoja anote mi número telefónico- Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme cuando quieras-

-Gracias, que amable- y al oír aquellas simples palabras me sonroje y nunca, lo repetiría mil veces mas. Nunca me había sonrojado por una chica. Y le di el papel-Nos vemos-y se fue a su asiento.

* * *

><p>Chicas queria dejar un pequeño aviso la historia de <strong>Revelaciones <strong>subire dos o tres capitulos mas por la razon de que aun no me siento lista para escribir la parte central que pues ahora no entenderan porque lo digo pero por leerem y este ficc se lo dedico a mi sis de todo 3


End file.
